Not Broken, Just Bent
by QueenBee908.5
Summary: Ever since his parents divorce, Inuyasha's life hasn't been that easy. Being famous, and being judged every day is starting to get to him. Can his Older Brother help fix the damage?, and can maybe even heal their Breaking family?. Maybe then, can they all can learn to love again. Warning : Yaoi Pairing, Inucest, Sess/Inu pairing, Side Pairing: (Izayoi/Inutashio/Sesshomaru's mom).


Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha

A woman speed walked through a hospital parking lot. To very tall bulky men with wire headsets in each of their ears walked in step with her. She stopped to look both ways but inwardly groaned and what she saw heading towards her at her left. she only ignored them happy she chose to wear her Ray ban aviators, because from what she heard from her manager, her eyes were very expressive, so when reporters would ask questions it didn't matter if she didn't answer them, it was all in her eyes.

Crossing the last drive way street She heard her bodyguards mumble something into their headsets, telling her, they were ready to do the job she paid them for.

" Ms. Teyena!, Ms, Teyena!".

She ignored the multiple footsteps she heard coming towards her and kept walking. She felt one of her body guards put their hand on her back, guiding her towards the entrance.

" Ms Teyena!, can we please have a word with you?!".

Once Izayoi set foot on the sidewalk of the hospital grounds her body guards had to instantly huddle her into a circle as many paparazzi circled her. Camera flashes going off, a sea of notepads and pens, and hands sticking out with voice recorders. So many questions were being asked, she only could make out a couple. Not that she was gunna answer them though..

" Ms Teyena!, how do you feel about your son?!" *flash*

" Ms teyena, are you disappointed?, how does your husband feel about this?" *flash* *flash*

'you mean ex husband?...dumbass..' that idiot must be from FOX news, they never get their story right.

Izayoi was getting annoyed at the pace they were getting to the entrance, they were literally shuffling. Pushing the crowding nuisance around them gently, not wanting any more trouble than there already was.

"Ugh!" izayoi cried. As she tried to adjust her sunglasses a really bright flash caught her eyes.

" Did you guys not call for back up?!".

As if on que, A set of black Cadillac SUV's pulled up and tall, well toned men came out running across the street towards the chaos, Shoving through the many reporters. That confusion gave a body guard enough time to gather Izayoi and push her towards the entrance, and pass the sliding doors. safely getting her inside.

Finally inside, Izayoi sighed heavily in annoyance. Taking off her sunglasses and folding them into her bag. She looked back to see the man she came in with guarding the door, and the others guarding the door from the outside.

" Ms, Teyena there is already a set of guards watching the room, would you like me to follow you up?".

"No thank you Jim, that will be all for now"she walked towards the front desk. Ignoring the whispers and shocked gasps, and happy squeals she was getting from left to right. Coming to the desk Izayoi raised a perfectly waxed brow at the young woman gawking at her as if she was jesus himself. This instantly made Izayoi uncomfortable.

" Umm exuse me.." the nurse nearly jumped out of her seat, as she blushed as she was caught staring.

" u-u-uh y-yes!, may I help you!"

Izayoi looked at her with a blank stare.

" I would like to know the room Inuyasha Takahashi's i-".

" OMG! Ma'am I just wanted you to know i'm a huge fan !, may I have your autograph!?" The small nurse dressed in blue scrubs shoved a pen and pad at a wide eyed Izayoi.

" Umm..." Izayoi ackwardly took the pen and pad, and forced a smile. Its not that she didn't love her fans, but right now just wasn't the time. But still there was nothing wrong with being nice "and who do I make this out t-"

" You can make it out to Nancy !, and Kim!. thats me!" she added with a giggle "And my daughter!, your biggest fans!".

Izayoi wrote the request down. she heard a deep chuckle from behind her, and glared at the source. Jim who jumped at how quickly she looked back, cleared his throat and looked away, quietly snickering to him self.

Rolling her eyes she turned back around and continued to write. But took the chance to really look at the girl in front of her. The first thing she noticed was that she had a black Mohawk, nothing crazy like the sides being completely bald and the top being 5 feet tall. But it was a cute trim, the top only a inch up, held by what she guessed was hair gel. She had a nose ring on her cute button nose and big almond shaped eyes that reminded her of her son. She was short, clearly, from how she leaned over the desk to watch her write, and Izayoi could tell she would probably only reached her chest if they stood next to each other. Because Izayoi being a Asian woman, she was pretty tall, 5'7 almost 5'8.

Finished, She handed back the autograph, and watched as the nurse who she now knows as Kim, squeal and shove her materials back into her pocket book, which was sitting at the side of the desk.

Kim sighed happily as if she just fulfilled a life accomplishment. But blushed and looked back at Izayoi.

" I'm sorry!, weren't you asking me something?".

Izayoi chuckled, a amused look crossing her face, making the poor girl blush even more.

" The room my son is in sweetie..", no point in using his name, her 'biggest fan' probably knew what she meant.

"oh!".

Kim sat back down and typed something into the system.

" he's in room 305A!".

Izayoi nodded her thanks and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She walked away from the desk and to a elevator. As she was about to walk in she jumped in shock and held her chest, as kim shouted down the hall.

" Have a good day Mrs. Takahash- I mean !, oops!, Ms Teyena!" she leaned over the desk and waved happily. Making some of the hospital staff shake their heads.

Shaking her head in amusement but waving back anyways, as she walked into the elevator. As the doors shut, Izayoi sighed as she could get some piece and quiet for a minute. She pressed the '3' button, and felt the sinking feeling in her stomach as the elevator went up.

When she had heard this morning that her son had been in a car crash she had immediately called her private jet to fly her back to the U.S. She was in London because she was suppose to do a concert for her new album. But instead,she also called her manager and told her to drop everything, and meet her at the St. Vincent hospital in Los Angeles. Once she hit L.A she was relieved to get a call that the crash wasn't that serious, the side of her sons car hit a pole as it swerved off the road. and was happy to hear no one else got hurt. But she was upset to hear that Inuyasha was very intoxicated after leaving a club, and new she was going to have a long talk with him, and his manager, who should have been watching him !.

The elevator interrupted her thoughts as it jerked to a stop and with a ding the doors opened. She walked out into the empty hallway, not alot of staff but a couple of nurses who walked around pushing trays of medicine. Looking up at the painted numbers above a door she made a right and walked down the hall, passing empty rooms. She had told Inuyasha's manager to make sure her son was put on a floor were there were less people, so no pictures could be taken and no autographs could be asked. This wasn't the time for all that.

Finally making it to the room, she saw two men with the same identical equipment on as her bodyguards standing on each side of the door. Knowing who she was, one of them nodded to her and opened the door, to let her in. she saw the other male mumble something into his ear peice as she did.

She sighed for the 10th time today as she walked in and heard the door close being her. she felt a weight lift off her shoulders when she looked towards the center of the room. She new from what his manager Miroku told her that Inuyasha was fine, just a broken arm and head wound. With him being part demon, those were very minor injuries. But her being a mother, she just wanted to SEE that her baby was ok.

In one of the 5 chairs lined up against the wall was said manager sitting down looking up at the small TV. The remote control was in his hand, and he was looking into what the reporter was saying on her son.

"Miroku.." her violet eyes narrowed as the young man was way to much into the TV to even notice her presence. She rolled her eyes and reached into her bag and took out a small apple and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"MIROKU!".

The 30 year old male shot up , the remote slipping out his hand, his blue eyes looking at her in shock.

" O, u-uh sorry Ms. Izayoi I didn't hear you come in" he said rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Only shaking her head, she walked over to set her bag down on one of the chairs.

"how is he?" she asked as she walked over to Inuyasha's bed side. She gently ran her fingers through his wild bangs, making him groan, but only tilted his head slightly still fast asleep.

" He's doing fine, the nurse gave him some pain killers to help with the headache he was having" Izayoi did a once over of her sons body. His left arm was wrapped in a cast from elbow to wrist only his fingers showing. He had a bandage around his head, from the head wound, that probably caused the headache Miroku spoke of. And as she looked towards his legs she was shocked to see both his feet hanged wrapped in casts. From knee below she couldn't see any skin.

Izayoi only looked at them in shocked confusion. 'How the hell did she miss that when she walked in'. her head snapped towards Miroku in a heated glare. Making the man jump, and gulp and look at her nervously.

"Is this what you call fine Miroku?!, from what you told me on the phone, I wasn't expecting this!" her hand gestered towards her sons broken legs.

Miroku nervously pulled at his white t shirt collar, and his other hand went to rubbing his neck again.

"I uh-uh-ummm, d-didn't want to worry you to much" he explained not wanting to meet the angry mothers gaze. Their were two other visitor chairs on the other side of the wall and Izayoi sighed and went to go sit in one of them. She looked up at the TV over head and still saw that they were still talking about the car crash. With the volume lowered she couldn't hear what was being said but saw pictures of her, and the rest of the family come up on screen. Probably thinking Inuyasha's family had something to do with his reckless behavior over the past year. Which Izayoi knew they probably did. This was just a warning sign that they needed to get things together in their slowly breaking family.

Izayoi groaned and rubbed at her temples, closing her eyes. Maybe the nurse can give **her** a painkiller?.

Miroku felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He took it out to see who was calling and answered it on the fourth buzz.

"Hello?...yea…yea she's here" Miroku said looking towards Izayoi "…already?, okay they don't have to go to the front desk just tell them to come to room 305A"

Miroku walked towards the window and moved the blinds to look 3 stories down to the still thick crowd of paparazzi "and tell them to try and come through the back to avoid the press in the front …yea..alright bye" tapping the end button, Miroku looked towards izayoi and sighed, feeling sorry for her. This was too much, but reckless things tend to happen with children after their parent get a divorce.

" Ummm Izayoi?" Miroku continued when he saw he got her attention "that was Kagura she said Rose and Inutashio are on their way up".

Nodding izayoi looked towards inuyasha.

" and sesshomaru?". Miroku sighed.

"we haven't heard from him yet."

Izayoi only shook her head and started messaging her temple again.

Miroku watched the woman with sad eyes. He knew this was hard for her. From being Inuyasha's manager for 4 years now, from what he heard and saw for himself Izayoi was a very loving parent, doing the best to make sure her family.. mostly her son, was happy. But ever since Inutashio and her got a divorce it just seems like things were falling apart. They haven't been together for 2 years now and ever since Inuyasha had been acting out. Constant drinking, partying, and bringing random girls back to his home. He know his Hanyou friend might not show it, but he knew his family not being together broke his heart. and it didnt help that his brother, showed no interest in his life. Because after all, all this was for _**his** _attention.

Sticking his phone back into his pocket, Miroku walked over to her and sat down in one of the chairs.

" Ms Izayoi?'.

Izayoi jumped, so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear him walk over.

" Hm?".

"Will you be ok?" Izayoi smiled, and gave miroku a reassuring pat on his knee.

" I'm okay honey, lets just wait until the rest of them get here so you can explain what happened". Izayoi looked back at her still sleeping son " Or maybe he'll wake up and tell us himself"she pulled her hand back in her lap and Miroku nodded in understanding. The two sat in silence for a while, both in their own thoughts, until they heard some movement and muffled sounds behind the door.

Izayoi felt alittle anxious, not really wanting to see her ex's right now. She only kept her gaze towards Inuyasha as the door opened and Inutashio came in hand in hand with Rose, and his assistant Kagura, trailing behind them.

" and sir, you have a meeting tomorrow at five, with the CEO of-"

" Kagura send me all of the meetings to my email", Only rarely hearing her boss talk to her in his cold voice, shocked Kagura. She only nodded. Stepping back a bit towards the corner of the room, she adjusted the folders in her hand, her Iphone in the other.

Inutashio's amber eyes left his sons still sleeping form, and scanned the room. His gaze lingered on the quiet woman sitting to the left, but instantly went to land on Miroku.

" Miroku" said man shot up at being called.

" hello sir", Inutashio sighed, and looked to his assistant, " Kagura please wait outside in the Limo, tell a guard to escort you so there's no trouble" knowing the family needed their space she nodded in understanding and walked out the room.

"Did Sesshomaru get here yet?" rose finally spoke up as they heard Kagura close the door behind her. She let go of her Mate's hand and adjusted the bag on her shoulders.

" No not yet" Inutashio put his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, and made his way over to Inuyasha's bed side. His eyes instantly melted from their hard gaze to eyes filled with concern.

" what has the doctor said about his condition?" he asked gently running his clawed fingers through his son's bangs.

" I just remember him saying he's just going to need a lot of rest".

' clearly…' Inutashio thought as he looked at his sons hanging legs.

" but he should be in here any second to give you a more thorough report" Inuyashio only nodded and looked towards the TV screen and saw images of his family being talked about.

" and how long has he been asleep?"

" he fell asleep about 1 hour before Ms. Izayoi came in" looking at said woman again who's focus was now towards the TV screen above her. Inutashio took the time to actually take in her appearance.

She had on a over sized denim jacket on, that had a vintage look to it with the acid wash design. A normal white tank top underneath that clung to her curves. Black leggings that clung to her toned legs, and black Stilettos.

Its been a whole 2 years since he's seen the woman in person. Besides her interviews and music videos on TV, and he had to admit that she looked real good, still looking young for her age. What shocked him the most was her hair. it was now a light brown, with hints of blond in it. Which made her unique colored eyes stand out more. She had grew her bangs out and now had a middle part, as it framed her heart shaped face. By how bulky her messy bun was, he could tell her hair was still very long.

Feeling his stare,Iizayoi turned away from the TV and the two made eye contact, which was just for a few seconds, but to Izayoi it felt like 5 minutes. Dark Amber, and Violet meeting. She felt her cheeks get hot and she looked away to the ground.

She didn't know why she was acting like this, not seeing the man for so long, probably made him…..more attractive?.

She had to admit that he still looked good, him being a demon, he stopped aging like a human when he was in his 20's. Now it took him a a good 10 years to move up in one human year. But because he was more specifically a dog demon, a male one at that. They were a race that aged like wine. Even if he turned 90 in human years, he would probably still look like he's in his early 30's.

Currently the man was wearing a black business suit and a black tie, with the black dress shoes to go with them. She always liked how good he looked in a suit. His silver hair was up in its usual ponytail. a wave of silver going down his back hitting his waist.

She watched as he dropped his hand from their sons head, and stuff them into his pockets, unconsciously striking that cliché pose a male model would make while wearing a suit. Yes the man never had to try to look good. He was still very sex-

PAUSE!

'where the hell did that thought come from ?!', izayoi face heated up even more. Sadly Miroku took notice of this.

" Miss Izayoi are you alright?" this brought the attention in the room to her, and she felt her face get even redder if that was possible as inutashio turned away from the tv to look in her direction. She glared at him as she saw a smirk form on his full lips.

" u-umm y-yess im find", she was growing hot under the male demon's cocky gaze. she adjusted her jacket.

'damnnit ! who's fucking with the heater?'

Rose who sat silently only raised her natural thin eyebrow, she had saw the silent interactions, between the two.

As if knowing Izayoi's predicament. The doctor finally made his appearance. The door closed behind him, as he looked through some papers on his clip board.

Satisfied of what he read, he pulled his clip board to the side and greeted the family with a smile.

" its been a while now hasn't it?" the doctor said. his eyes greeting everyone in the room.

Rose nodded, this was their family doctor so no introductions was needed. They watched as he made his way over to Inuyasha's heart monitor, reading it carefully.

" Hoshiyomi, we would like to know his condition", Inutashio sighed. The man nodded writing down what ever he discovered from the jumping green line. He turned around so he could address everyone in the room.

" obviously the boy needs some bed rest" hoshiyomi started examining Inuyasha's body. his green eyes scrutinizing all the wounds the boy had. " I'd say for 4 months.."

"AHH?!"

Everyone turned towards were the girlish gasp came from, and saw a beet red miroku, who mumbled a 'sorry' and picked up his fallen phone, he kept his gaze to the ground.

Shaking his head Hoshiyomi continued "like I said 4 months bed rest, and 3 months of therapy for his legs, but not until he wakes up, can I run some test and tell you more about his condition".

"hm" hoshiyomi eyes still looked at the boy, and inutashio looked up at him.

" what is it?" the demon doctor looked back up, and turned to address the ladies behind him.

" I would like to speak with you three in private" he turned back to Inutashio and nodded and walked out the room, leaving the door openfor them to follow. The three adult got up and followed him into the hallway.

* * *

Once outside, Inutashio waved off the security to go take a 5 minute break so they could talk.

Hoshiyomi looked back down at his clip board flipping through some papers, making sure what ever he was going to say, was right. and then looked at them.

" I noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't present" he stated putting his hands into his lab coat.

Rose nodded " yes we couldn't contact him, he must be in a meeting" she looked to Inutashio who nodded in agreement.

" what is your point though hoshi?".

Hoshiyomi's eyes filled with concern as he looked through the clear glass of the room back at the boy.

" I feel the boy will need to be under watch for a while" he looked back at the three "but it seems you guys have to much of a busy schedules to do that".

" that doesn't mean he cant stay at one of our places" Izayoi spoke up.

" yes thats true , but I think..." he stopped for a second to gather his words together "you will need some one, who can stay at home with him more and actually watch him, and can actually check on him every 30 minutes". Hoshiyomi looked back at them. he knew about the divorce and everything. Besides being their family doctor he was a good family friend, and when the boy came in, Hoshiyomi suggested the bring in a psychiatrist to talk to the boy for a few minutes, and what he got back was sadly what he expected. not only was the boy in physical pain, but mentally he was to. The Psychiatrist had mentioned that a specific males name kept coming up in their conversation. Leading the well experienced doctor to a conclusion.

" what are you suggesting" Inutashio spoke, impatience clearly in his voice. Hoshiyomi met his hard look, with a one of his own.

" I'm suggesting he stay with sesshomaru…"

* * *

Back in the room Miroku was taking a call.

" No no, I don't think he will be able to do that….well the doctors said he will need rest for a while…..about 4 months maybe more….well his health comes first and I just cant-"

*groan*

Miroku jumped and turned towards the hanyou in shock.

"ill call you back"

He stuffed his phone into his black blazer pocket and walked over to the side of the bed.

"inuyasha?"

Amber eyes slowly opened up…

* * *

Well that's it for now, who ever reads my other story don't worry I will update soon, I just need to get some of these idea out of my head and onto paper, so I can focus on my other story more. If you want me to continue then review!, if not then this story will just have one chapter lolss!, sorry for the long wait, but I have a life out of FF you guys!, and I have a summer assignment I have to do, and I have to go job hunting soon, so ill get to my stories as much as I can! :((.

My grammer and spelling isn't that good, but I don't post stories to win a prize, I do it for fun!, and I re read it and edit it enough for you guys to enjoy it and understand what im saying :PP, im not a professional editor so there will be some misspellings here and there so I apologize for that, I do rush some times to put up stories but that's only because Im really interested in what you guys think! ^_^

This is a SESS/INU story with a side pairing of izayoi/inutashio/and sesshoamru's mother!, and probably a few more side pairing that will just be mentioned I don't know yet.!, I know this had a lot of I/I/SM pairing but the next chapters are all about inu and sessh!, even though its mostly inu/sess, expect me to be jumping from one pairing to the other.

and yes sesshomaru's mother's name is Rose in this story!, you'll understand later why her name isnt japanese, and i know people call their father touga or toga? sometimes?, but even tho i kno inutashio is short for 'inu no tashio' or something like that, i just like how inutashio flows, even though it might not be a real name. maybe ill have izayoi and rose call him touga later on as a nickname or something ?. and ill explain their age sin the next chapters to come!, some might be confused on that! and about izayoi's last name i just made it up, i know thats very ignorant of me because im not sure if it means anything in a languge but if u guys have a problem with it then ill change it in later chapters, but keep in mind she wont keep that last name for long ;))

and im sorry to whoever likes FOX news, i just needed a news station to bash! xD!, and thats the first that came up in my head, and i looked up 'ST, vincent hospital and its a real hospital in los angeles, i just picked it cause i needed a hospital name, *shrugs*, and naming the hospital 'shikon' or something corny like that didnt work for me. i know i did it in another one of my stories, but thats whatever *shrugs*

So tell me if you guys want me to continue ! and that's it for now!

PEACE,LOVE, & GODBLESS! ^.^!


End file.
